Sam and Bee: Book 2: Road Warriors
by Jackson W. York
Summary: When we last left off, Megatron had infiltrated the base causing the autobots to flee to every corner of the globe. Now it us up to Sam Witwicky and his mate Bumblebee to get the gang back together, will they succeed? Read to find out, also Reviews are ap
1. Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

Darkness yet it wasn't cold…it was warm. I tried opening my eyes but they refused to budge. I tried again and found I was starring at the ceiling of a car and the car was moving. I groaned and leaned up and rubbed my head. I looked around, something seemed familiar about the car, then it hit me like one of Ratchets wrenches.

"Bumblebee?" I asked and coughed.

"Sam! I thought you would never wake up" he said with some static in his voice.

"Wh-" I started but coughed harshly. "What happened?" I asked and bee sighed and pulled into a parking lot of a warehouse.

"Sam…what do you remember?" he asked and I sat back and licked my dry lips.

"Not much bee….I remember being in the med bay and…Mikaela was in the bed and….then darkness" I said and he groaned.

"Sam I…I would rather not tell you until you are much better" he said and I coughed again.

"Wh-why bee what happened?" I asked and he turned around and sped out.

"Nothing Sam forget I said anything okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I…guess bee…" I said nervous and he drove for a bit.

"Are you hungry? You must be hungry….here I will get you some food okay?" he asked and pulled into a parking lot of a McDonalds© and activated his holoform.

"I will be right back" he said and left, I took a deep breath and sat back looking out the windows. I rubbed my head and winced, I looked in the mirror, there was a scab on my forehead. I winced again as I saw dried blood on my lips.

"What the hell happened?" I asked out loud and felt Bumblebee shrink a little. Suddenly his holoform got in and handed me some food.

"Eat" he simply said and drove out of the parking lot. I looked at the food and saw he had grabbed my favorite, I started eating.

"Bee?" I asked with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah Sam?" he answered back.

"Where are we?" I asked and his holoform looked around nervously.

"Uh Denver Colorado" he said and I did a double take.

"Did you say Colorado?" I asked and he nodded. "Why are we in Colorado?" I asked and he whimpered. "Bee? Why aren't we at the base?" I asked and he sighed.

"Sam I will tell you later…when you are felling better" he said with a voice that would make Ratchet proud I shrank back in the seat and nodded. We pulled into a hotel parking lot and he got out.

"I will be right back okay?" he said and I nodded. I hugged myself and waited, though not for long. He came back out and opened the door.

"Okay Sam we are going to stay here, come on" he said and I got out. I followed him into the lobby, some of the guest gasped when they saw me. Did I really look that bad I wondered. We got to an elevator and waited for it, neither one of us speaking, the door opened and we got in. Bee hit the button for the floor and when the doors closed he pulled me close and kissed me passionately, he buried his face in my chest and held onto me.

"Sam I thought I lost you" he whispered and I hugged him, he let go and looked me in the eye.

"Bee what happened?" I asked once more and he looked at me and looked down.

"When we get in the room okay?" he asked and I nodded. The doors finally opened and I followed him to our room. Once in I sat down on the couch and he sat down in a chair that was right across from me, he didn't look at me.

"First Sam…you need to know a few things. One, I did what I had to do to save you. Two, what happened at the base…happened a month ago." he said and I went pale.

"A mon-" I started but he held up a hand.

"Yes a month…now then, we were in the med bay and Mikaela had just woken up remember?" he asked and I nodded slowly remembering.

"Do you remember what happened next?" he asked and I thought then I almost got sick.

"M-Megatron!" I choked out and he nodded sadly.

"Sam, he lunged at you and you ran, I thought you were running to me, but you went passed me and kept running. I felt that you were scared, Sam something in me snapped. I looked at Megatron and well I just unleashed the pit on him. The entire time I was fighting him I thought about all he had taken from me and what he about to take from me. I through him into a wall….the base collapsed and I…I killed him. Then…" he paused and sniffled. "I couldn't feel you, I looked around and when I found you, you had ran to the communications room, Ironhide must had been there because you were almost crushed by him, I pulled you up and detected that you had been knocked unconscious. I did the only thing I could do at the time, I transformed, put you in me and drove. I did not stop driving until you woke up. I have been going non stop for a month and the entire time all I thought about was you, what if you didn't wake up? What if when you did you didn't remember me? I couldn't stop…." he said and cried, I moved over next to him and held him.

"Bee its okay, you did what was best, I would have done the same thing if I were you" I said and he buried his head in my chest again.

"Sam I just wanted you to be safe…and I couldn't even do that" he cried and I rubbed his back.

"Bee, you did protect me, if you had left me there I probably would have died." I said and he calmed down a bit.

"Bee can I asked a question?" I asked and he nodded.

"What happened to the others?" I asked and he whimpered and whispered,

"I don't know, my communications link was damaged in the fight, besides I am not functioning exactly correctly from lack of sleep" I held him tight.

"Then why don't you sleep" I said and he nodded.

"Are you going to as well?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No Bee I am going to go look for clothes and take a shower okay?" I asked and he nodded. I helped him into the bedroom, I know he would deactivate his holoform, but I wanted him to feel secure. I kissed him goodbye and went to leave but he stopped me.

"Sam…uh if you need to buy anything my credit card is on the dash" he said and I froze.

"You have a credit card?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah…what you think I work for free?" he asked with a smirk.

"Actually I never thought about it" I said truthfully and he shrugged.

"Heh well there is ninety grand on it" he said and I froze again.

"Ninety grand?" I asked and he nodded.

"Wow…sexy, smart and rich….I hit the jackpot huh bee?" I asked with a smirked but found him fast asleep.

"Night bee" I said and walked out. I went down stairs and grabbed the credit card and went walking around, I found a little shop and bought some shirts and a pair of jeans plus some boxers. When I got to the counter the girl behind me raised a eye brow and I shrugged. I left and headed back to the hotel but I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, there was a very new, very scratched corvette following me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's Pov

It was still following me, I froze and turned around slowly. It pulled over and the door opened.

"Sides?" I asked and it revved. I got in and buckled up. "Sam! I-I-I-I H-Have beeeen looking for y-y-you." he said and I gulp.

"You have?" I asked and he stuttered again.

"Y-Y-Yes" I looked around and looked at the dash confused.

"Something wrong?" I asked and I felt him struggle to shift gears.

"C-Critical DamAge to C-Cent-Central unit" he said in a mix of pitches and tones.

"oh uh sides where are we going?" I asked and he revved again.

"H-H-hi-hi-hide-ou-out" he stuttered and I winced.

"Okay" I answered back and remained quiet. We drove and pulled into the parking lot of the warehouse Bee pulled into when I first woke up. I got out and waited for sides but he just drove in. I walked in and found him sitting in his alt mode.

"Can't transform?" I asked and he sagged a little on his tires.

"S-S-Sa-Sam I-I-I n-need he-he-he-help" he stuttered and I looked at him.

"With what Sides" I asked and he groaned with static interlaced.

"F-Fine…Find Sun-Sun-Sunny" he said and coughed with static.

"Why?" I asked trying not to wince. He played a clip with his radio.

"For Computer repair call…..Fix-it Central….Computer problems?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Why not Ratchet?" I asked and he coughed.

"Su-sunny…Repair me when lit-lit-little…R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ratchet…" he coughed hard and I noticed energon leaking from under him. "Gone" he finally said and I nodded.

"Well can't bee help he is here with me!" I shouted desperately.

"N-n-no Be-be-be…c-c-ch-ch-child" he clipped. I sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Do you know where sunny is?" I asked and walked over to him and opened the door.

"C-C-Can't" he groaned and I saw all the warning lights on the dash light up.

"Okay Sides…I will be back okay?" I asked and he chirped sickly over the radio.

I jumped out and ran toward the hotel. When I got to bumblebee I jumped in and slammed the door and cried a little.

"S-Sam?" Bumblebee groaned. "What happened?" he asked and I wiped my eyes.

"Sideswipe" I said and he activated his holoform and held me until I stopped crying.

"What about him?" he asked and I sighed.

"He is here, he is in that old warehouse that we pulled next to…I think he is dying" I said and he looked at me stunned. "he wants me to find Sunny to fix him" I said and bee nodded.

"Sam listen sideswipe is strong but he wont last that long, we need to get to him. I will try to repair him and-" I cut him off.

"He said no…he said you are just a child" I sniffled.

"Sam we don't have time for this. Now I am going to try to repair him, and you are going to look online for anything that might help us finding any of them, okay" he asked and I nodded.

"Okay now my communications and location systems are slightly damaged, you will need to help me find the warehouse again okay?" he asked and I pointed to the direction of it and we drove towards it. When we got there the sun had just gone down and it was getting cold. I got out and opened the door for bumblebee. I saw sideswipe right where I left him and the was now a puddle of energon on the ground.

"S-S-S-Sam….No b-bum" he started but I stopped him.

"Sideswipe I am trying to help" I shouted and ran to be who had transformed.

"Okay so what is the damage?" he asked trying to sound professional.

"Well he is leaking energon, his speech is messed up, he can't transform and he is angry you are here" I said as fast as I could and Bee nodded.

"Did he tell you exactly what was wrong?" he asked and I thought for a moment.

"Uh something about his central unit…" I said and Bee quickly walked over to sideswipe.

"Sides can you hear me?" he asked and Sides sent out a wave of static over his radio.

"Okay…we need to access your central unit…where is it on your alt?" Bee asked and I watched, Sides didn't answer just played a dripping noise.

"What is that supposed to mean" Bee asked and I rubbed my head and looked down.

"Maybe where the Energon is leaking?" I said and Bee face palmed. He activated his holoform and got under sideswipe. I sat down and watched then I accidentally hit my head back causing me to blackout.

Later

When I woke up I felt dizzy and sick, I crawled outside and threw up and I walked back inside and leaned against the wall. I looked over and saw sideswipe in his bot form sleeping on the ground. Bumblebee was sleeping next to him. I walked over and touched Bumblebee's servo.

"Bee?" I asked and he groaned and sat up and looked at me.

"Hi spark mate" he whispered and I blushed and looked at sideswipe.

"How is he?" I asked and bee transformed. I got in and buckled up as we silently left.

"He will live…I fixed the main problem, he had a severed energon hose that went to his central unit…but unfortunately he wont be able to transform for awhile." Bee said sadly.

"Oh" I said dazed.

"How are you Sam?" he asked and I rubbed my head a winced.

"Fine" I said and Bee growled.

"You are a bad liar" he said and I chuckled.

"Bee where are we going?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot of a hospital.

"To get you repaired" he said and I groaned.

"But I am supposed to be helping find the rest of the crew…" I whined and Bee chuckled.

"You will…once you are better I want you to borrow a computer there…"

"Why?" I asked

"Because I have a idea" Bee said and I nodded.

"Okay Bee…" I said and got out and walked into the hospital. Everyone froze, a doctor ran over to me.

"Please come with me" he said and pulled me down the hall, then things got fuzzy.

The next day

I woke up and groaned, I rubbed my head. I looked over to see a nurse standing there with a doctor.

"Good morning" the doctor said.

"Uh hi…what happened?" I asked and both of them looked at each other.

"That's what we were hoping to find out" they said and I gulped. "Son you had a concussion, three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a torn ligament…we don't see those injuries often and we especially do not see the patient who has them walking around." The nurse said.

"Uh I think I was in a car accident" I said trying to come up with a good lie.

"Well….be that as it may we need to alert your parents. What is your name and number?" the doctor said and I panicked.

"Jordon…Greenwell….and I don't have a phone and neither do my parents" I said and the doctor raised a eyebrow.

"Well is there anyone we can call to come get you?" the nurse said.

"Uh…my boyfriend…Benjamin…" I said and the nodded.

"What is his number…" the doctor said going to the phone. I sighed and gave them Bees contact number. I watched the doctor talk to him, I couldn't hear what he was saying but I knew bee would be here any minute.

"Okay, great…thanks" he said and hung up the phone.

"Okay Sam, Benjamin is on his way here. He has requested that you stay in bed till he arrives" he said and I nodded. The smiled and left, I laid back in the bed and looked around, I saw the remote to the TV laying next to me, I grabbed it and turned it on. A news channel popped up and I gasped as I listened to the reporter.

"There was a massive pile up this weekend in the state of Indiana, a Peterbilt seen here ran a stop light and crashed right into the car in front causing a domino effect to happen. When authorities arrive they found to there surprise no one in the vehicle" she said and I coughed as I saw the picture of a red and blue Peterbilt truck with flames on the side. I couldn't believe it…Optimus!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

Bumblebee arrive shortly after I saw the news. He walked in smiling and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"Great and for two reasons" I said and he raised a eye brow.

"What are they?" he asked and I smiled.

"One because the Doc gave me some awesome medicine and two I know where Optimus is" I said and Bee froze.

"Where is he?" he asked in a very serious tone.

"A impound lot in Seymour, Indiana" I said matter-of-factly.

"Okay we need to leave now. Sideswipe is waiting outside next to me, get dressed and I will get you checked out okay?" he said and I nodded. I quickly got dressed and headed down with Bee. I was forced to leave in a wheelchair. Bumblebee pulled around and I got in. We sped out and soon Sideswipe was following us, I relaxed in the seat but groaned when I got a phone call. I took out my phone which now had a busted screen and was ringing sickly.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Sam!" Sides said on the other line.

"Sides how are you felling?" I asked and I heard him honk behind us.

"Better, still a li-little trouble with sp-speech but better" he stuttered and I chuckled. "so where are we heading?" he asked and I sighed.

"Seymour, Indiana….apparently Optimus got himself totaled and now is in a impound lot" I said and Sideswipe busted out laughing. "what is so funny?" I asked and he stifled his laughter.

"Just the image of him crashing into something….it is funny" he said and I rolled my eyes. "Well get some rest kid we have a long drive" he said and hung up. I laid back in the seat and it reclined.

"Goodnight Bee" I said and the music got turned down.

"Goodnight Sam" he whispered and I fell asleep.

Later

I woke up to the gentle hum of a engine. I smiled and sat up.

"Morning Sam" Bumblebee said gently over the radio.

"Morning Bee, how long was I asleep?" I asked and looked out the windows.

"About seven hours, you look so cute when you sleep" he chirped from the radio and I blushed.

"Thank you…um where are we" I said as I looked out the back window to see sideswipe still following.

"We are in Illinois" he said and I thought.

"Uh Bee how did we get that far that fast?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I know a few ways." he responded and I nodded.

"So how long until we get to Optimus?" I asked and he pulled into a rest stop.

"At most another 4 hours." he said and I groaned as I got out and stretched. Sideswipe pulled next to us and sagged on his tires again.

"You okay Sides?" I asked.

"Yeah just tired." he responded.

"Just a few more miles Sides okay?" I said and he honked. I looked around and decided I would go take care of some business at the stop. I walked in and was about to enter the restroom but froze when someone called my name. I turned around and saw a guy about 20 with dirty blonde hair and a familiar face.

"Sunny?" I asked and walked over to him.

"Yeah Man what's been going on, I haven't seen you in a month!" he said and pulled me to a bench.

"Not much actually…I was unconscious till a few days ago." I said and he raised a eyebrow and sighed.

"Sam have you seen Sides any?" he asked nervous and I nodded, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"He is right outside" I said and pointed to him. Sunny smiled brightly.

"How is he?" he asked not looking away from his twin.

"Uh well better, when we first found him he was leaking energon badly. But bee fixed him up, he is really tired and I don't think he can use his holoform anymore" I said and sunny nodded.

"Yeah I think everyone was damaged…" he said and looked back at me.

"You don't look damaged" I said.

"Oh yeah…I can't turn this off Sam…I have been stuck like this since we left." he sighed tiredly.

"What is so bad about that?" I asked and Sunny glared at me.

"Well nothing if you don't mind your processor or brain as you call it basically melting." he said and I looked down.

"Sorry.." I said and he shrugged.

"its fine…" he said and we looked outside for a bit.

"Weird huh…" Sunny said and I looked at him.

"What's that?" I asked and he shrugged.

"We have been out of commission for a month and Megatron hasn't done a damn thing since….it scares me Sam….I feel like something really big and really bad is going to happen" he said and I put a arm around him.

"Sunny…I..I don't know how but I know everything is going to be okay" I said and he yawned.

"So what brings you here?" he asked and I smiled.

"We are getting the crew back together." I said and he tilted his head.

"So you found me?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nope…we are on our way to Indiana to get Optimus…he was in a car accident and was impounded." I said and he looked at me confused.

"How did you find me then?" he asked.

"You yelled my name when I walked in here for a break." I said and he chuckled.

"Well I guess we should get going huh?" he asked and I nodded and walked outside with him. Sideswipe suddenly activated his alarms and Sunny busted out laughing.

"Hey bro long time no see" he said and walked over to Sides.

"Yeah! Dude I missed you" he said and coughed.

"Hey hey you okay?" Sunny asked and sideswipe revved.

"Never better" Sides said through a harsh tone.

"Uh huh…liar" Sunny said and thumped his roof.

"Hey watch it!" Sides whined.

"Oh calm down big baby" Sunny joked and pulled his alt mode around.

"Ok lets roll" Sunny said and hopped in his alt. We sped down the road and I smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Bee asked and I chuckled.

"I don't know…it is just nice…it feels like I a reuniting my family or something…" I said and bee buzzed. "What?" I asked.

"We are your family Sam….think about it. Optimus is like a dad…the twins are like brothers, Arcee was the big sister, Ratchet was the grumpy grandfather, hide was the obnoxious uncle and well then you got me…" Bee said and I thought about it and smiled.

"I guess you are right…but what would Skids and Mudflap be?" I asked and Bee buzzed again.

"The little annoying cousins that are obsessed with you.." he answered and I laughed loudly.

"Bee you are awesome!" I said and he chirped.

"I know" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Bee…" I said nervous.

"Yes Sam?" he answered.

"uh…" I sighed, "Can you play some music?" I asked and he chirped.

"Sure" he replied and suddenly Better Days blasted out of the speakers and I smiled.

The next day

"Sam…Sam" said a gentle voice.

"Huh…what?" I asked the voice.

"Wake up….we are almost there" The voice who I realized was bumblebee said, I yawned and opened my eyes and leaned up.

"How soon is almost?" I asked.

"Now.." Bee said matter-of-factly.

"Oh.." I said as we pulled into the parking lot of a semi-truck wrecking service, 31 Wrecker. I got out and rubbed my eyes and I turned to bee.

"Okay I am going to go see if they will let us in, don't want to repeat of the night we first met huh?" I said and bee chirped. I walked inside and was greeted by the smell of motor oil and grease…a smell that had almost always been in the air at the base, it made me home sick. There was a large women standing behind the counter reading a magazine. I smiled and walked up to her.

"Uh hi I saw that big truck back there and I was wondering if I could take a look at it…" I said and she looked up from beneath her glasses.

"Sure…now which one would that be…number one or number one thousand and one?" she asked and I scratched my neck.

"Uh the red and blue peterbilt…the one that was one the news." I said and she went back to reading.

"Sorry kid that one was already sold." she said not looking up.

"W-Wha what…by who?" I asked.

"Can't tell ya…customer privacy" she said and I clenched my fist.

"Okay can you tell me why the truck is still here?" I asked and she shrugged.

"He doesn't have a big enough garage I'm guessin" she replied.

"So that means he comes here right?" I asked and she chuckled while chewing on a piece of gum.

"Yea but he won't be here till about 5 maybe 6" she said and I sighed.

"Okay…well when he gets here can you tell him to call this number?" I said and wrote down my number and handed it to her.

"Will do…." she said and I walked out and got in Bee and laid my head on his steering wheel.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"He was sold to some guy…" I said and Bee sagged on his tires.

"Well does he live here or do we have to track him down too?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No the woman inside said that he comes around everyday at like 5, I left my number for him to call me." I said and be sighed.

"So what do we do for two hours?" he asked.

"Uh…why don't we head into town and grab something to eat.." I said and bee chirped and drove down the road. We pulled into a waffle house and I got out and went in. I sat down and ordered some food. I began to eat but paused when I saw a older man staring at me.

"Uh hi" I said and he smiled.

"Hello there young man…you are not from around here are you?" said the man.

"Actually no…why do you ask?" I said and he smirked.

"No kid here owns a camaro" he chuckled and I smiled. He walked over and shook my hand.

"Brantly Blythe at your service" he said and I took a drink of my orange juice.

"Sam Witwicky" I replied and he nodded.

"So tell me Sam what brings you here?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I am here to buy a truck" I said and that got him to laugh hard.

"Wow! Can't get enough huh?" he asked and I smiled.

"Actually it is for my dad…he used to have one like it" I said and he nodded, his wife walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Brantly dear quit pestering the poor dear" she said and he waved her off.

"Ahh..he doesn't mind…do ya?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Well I was actually on my way out" I said and he nodded.

"Okay well hope to see you around" he said and waved bye. I hopped in Bee and we took off back to the wrecking repair shop. We got there at exactly 5.

I walked in again and the women rolled her eyes and got on the phone.

"Hey Josh….yeah that guy is back…yeah?…yeah…no a camaro…okay" she said and smiled. "Okay son he said he would talk to you, just head back behind here, there is a small shed, he should be there." she said and I nodded and walked out and back behind the shop to the shed. I finally reached the shed and froze when I saw who was in it. A kid no older than 17, was standing there cleaning some truck parts.

"Uh hi…a-are you Josh?" I asked and the kid turned around and smiled.

"Yea…you must be Sam…" he said and I nodded.

"You want my truck don't you?" he asked and I froze and nodded slowly.

"Well take it…it belongs to you anyways…" he said and went back to cleaning.

"Uh what do you mean?" I asked and he handed me some papers.

"The registration is under your name, a Samuel James Witwicky?" he asked and I nodded. "Well like I said take it…its yours" he said and handed me the keys.

I looked at the keys and then to the kid. "Thanks" I said and ran to the truck and hopped in.

"Optimus tell me it is really you" I said not caring who saw me.

"Yes Sam it is I" he replied and I smiled happily and rubbed the dash.

"Oh Primus thank you….now we can find the others and defeat Megatron and save the world right?" I asked with tears of joy in my eyes.

"No" he said flatly and I went pale.

"What?"

AN: Okay guys, I am afraid this will be the last chapter for awhile. I have finals coming up and then I have a family reunion. So you have to be patient. Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's Pov

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"…" He stayed silent.

"Optimus" I shouted quietly.

"…I can't do it again Sam" he whispered and I sat back confused.

"Do what Optimus?" I asked and he sighed.

"Lose you" he said and I sat still.

"What do you mean Optimus…I never di,…well…I have never died because of you" I said and he chuckled sadly.

"Sam…you have been injured because of our war, you have even died for us…" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Optimus it is no big deal" I said.

"IT IS A BIG DEAL SAM!" he shouted, "Sam from the point I met you all I have wanted to do is protect you. Sam I wasn't lying when I said that you were like a son to me." he finished.

"What about bumblebee?" I asked and he sighed.

"I want to protect him too but…I don't know Sam…it is like you are a magnet for us." he said and I raised a eyebrow.

"What do you mean Optimus?" I asked.

"Sam I am not the only one who wants to protect you, or spend time with you and neither is Bumblebee" he said.

"What do you mean…I thought I was a burden for you guys?" I asked and he busted out laughing.

"Sam you do not know how wrong you are. You are a breath of fresh air for us. You make out lives less monotonous" he said and I laughed.

"How can you think your life is boring?" I asked and he sighed.

"It is the same thing over and over Sam, we fight them, they fight us, we go in hiding, they go in hiding…it is like a never ending game of follow the leader." he said and I growled.

"Then beat them, protect yourself, protect the earth, protect me" I pleaded and he sighed.

"I can't" he whispered.

"So let me get this straight…you want fight to protect earth because you want to protect me" I asked.

"Well…yes" he said and I growled.

"Do you hear yourself? Do you have a screw lose in the huge brain of yours?" I asked he growled.

"Sam…" he warned.

"No Optimus! You need to get off your lazy aft and you need to fight. If not for cybertron then will you do it for Me and Bumblebee…?" I pleaded with tears in my eyes.

"…"

"GRR Fine!" I shouted and went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"LET ME OUT!" I shouted and fought tears in my eyes.

"…"

"OPTIMUS LET ME OUT!" I Shouted and broke down in tears and cried in my hands. I felt something touch me and I looked up to see Optimus' holoform, he held me close and rubbed my back. "I just want to have my family back" I whimpered and he sighed.

"Okay Sam" I looked at him.

"Okay what Opt?" I asked and he gave a small smile.

"I will fight" he said.

"No he will not" a voice behind him said. We both froze and looked toward the voice. The kid who bought Optimus was standing there.

"Uh…" I said and the kid smiled and chuckled. Optimus and me exchanged looks.

"You are not fighting without taking your weapons specialist" he smirked and disappeared and suddenly a beat-up GMC topkick rolled up and honked.

"Hide?" Optimus and I said in unison.

"What's the matter, you guys look like you have seen a ghost" he chuckled and I smiled and ran over to him and thumped him on the hood.

"OW!" he said and growled. "Watch it boy" he said and I only smiled.

Okay five down, four to go


	5. Chapter 5

-  
Sam's Pov

We were on the road again, this time I was riding in Optimus to give bee a break. Hide had apparently heard from the radio that a hummer search and rescue vehicle had crashed into a train in Vermont. It was a hunch but we were going on it. We were currently in Pennsylvania and I was getting hungry, sadly though I used the last bi t of my money when we stopped in Ohio for gas. I looked out of the windshield and sat quietly, everything was quiet or it was until my stomach growled.  
"Sam?" Optimus asked and I sighed.  
"Yeah Opt?" I asked.  
"Was that your stomach?" he asked and I looked out the widow and remained quiet.  
"Sam?" he asked and I sighed.  
"Yes…I am hungry" I mumbled.  
"Well why don't we stop to get you some food?" he said.  
"Because I don't have any money Opt" I said and he chuckled.  
"Bumblebee does…" he said and I sighed.  
"I don't like using his money for myself." I said and he hmmed.  
"Why Not…he has no use for it other than gas" he said and I shrugged.  
"It makes me feel like I take advantage of you guys" I said and he chuckled.  
"Sam it is food…you need it to live" he said and I sighed.  
"Okay…but no more fast food, my stomach still hurts from that Taco Bell" I said and he chuckled.  
"Well what would you like?" he asked and I thought for a moment and giggled.  
"Opt?" I asked.  
"Hmm?" he asked.  
"How about a family night?" I asked and he hummed.  
"What do you mean Sam?" he asked curious.  
"I mean we all go to like Olive Garden or something and eat…you know…with your holoforms…" I asked hopeful.  
"I…I suppose that would be possible, you would have to consult the others first." He said and I nodded.  
"Of course I will ask" I said and he chuckled. "What?" I asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.  
"You remind me so much of a sparkling Sam" he said and sighed, it got quiet in the cab again.  
"Sam?" he asked and I looked at the radio.  
"Yeah Optimus?" I asked.  
"I am sorry for all of this…" he said and I looked at the radio in confusion and turned when I heard him activate his holoform.  
"Sorry for what?" I asked and he looked at me with guilt in his eyes.  
"For taking you away from your family and home, for causing you daily chaos and for failing you as your guardians." He said and I pouted.  
"Optimus you don't have to be sorry…I like it…it makes me feel like a warrior…" I said and thought and chuckled.  
"What's so funny Sam?" he asked and I smiled.  
"It's just…I never thought about it but we might be considered Road Warriors right now" I said and he looked at me confused.  
"Why Is that funny?" he asked and I shrugged.  
"It just has a ring to it I guess" I said and shrugged. He smiled a little.  
"I suppose it does. But Sam I want you to know, it won't always be like this. Someday soon we are getting everything put back together and you are going to have a better life. I promise" he said and I hugged his holoform.  
"But Dad I already have a good life…"I said and he clear his throat.  
"Thank you Sam" he whispered and I nodded and fell asleep.

Later

"Sam…Sam wake up" I heard Optimus say and I leaned up.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"It is dinner time" he said and I smiled.  
"Are they…?" I asked and he nodded. Yes! This is going to be awesome! We got out and the holoforms were standing there smiling. I walked over to Bee and held his hand and his kissed my neck. We walked in right as a bowl of spaghetti spattered next to our heads on the wall. We froze and turned toward a table with two rowdy twins. My mouth dropped.  
"Mudflap? Skids?" I asked and they turned toward me and smiled.  
"SAM!" They shouted in unison and ran over and hugged me. A woman walked over to Optimus and frowned.  
"Excuse me sir are these your children?" she asked.  
"Uh…." He responded while I was being squeezed by the minor twins. The woman glared at Optimus and sighed.  
"Sir your children have been here for the past four days, they walked in, requested one thousand pounds of spaghetti and started a food fight that lasted until now. What do you have to say for yourself" she growled at him. Optimus sighed and looked at the ground.  
"How much do I owe?" he asked and she harrumphed.  
"One hundred and fourteen thousand two hundred and ninety five dollars to be exact." She replied with crossed arms and he handed her his credit card.  
"Thank you…am I to assume to destroy this afterwards?" she asked and he shook his head no. She walked away and a waitress walked over.  
"How ma…" she started and looked at the minor twins still not letting go of me, then she looked at Optimus she leaned down and whispered.  
"I am so sorry…" she said and he nodded. "How many will it be?"  
"Seven" he said and we followed her to a large table in the back, separated by a door, which she closed….and locked.

"Okay what will you have." She asked each of us until we all had ordered, she left and walked out the door…while locking it. Optimus glared at the minor twins which we seated next to Bumblebee and me.  
"Want to explain yourselves?" he growled at them and they coward.  
"Well…." Skids started. "It all started when we were running low on fuel and I remember you said that some of us can convert human food into fuel…" he said and Mudflap took over.  
"So I suggested that we stop here and eat. Everything was going fine until dumbaft over there accidentally tossed his food on the floor…then well everything went to the pit" he finished and Optimus rubbed his temples. He was about to say something when the waitress walked in with our drinks.  
"Okay that was coffee for the gentleman" she said as she handed a cup to Optimus, "Beer for the cutie" she said to Ironhide who smirked. "Root beer for the twins" she said to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, "and Sprite for the couple" she said and smiled at me and Bee who blushed. "and last and least, Pepsi for the trouble makers" she finished and walked out.  
"What was that about Hide?" I asked changing the subject. He smiled and shrugged while drinking.  
"Guess I just have a electric personality." He said and I face palmed at the bad pun. "What…oh come on that was funny" he said and Optimus chuckled while drinking his coffee. I looked at him and smiled. It was as if the pressures of the past month had just melted away. Then I thought.  
"Hey how can you guys eat and drink?" I asked and Sideswipe spoke up.  
"Well you know how you can touch us right...like we are not holograms right?" he asked and I nodded.  
"Well our projection is made up of billions and billions of tiny robots. The robots make up everything you see and feel…so when we eat, they take the food, process it into oil…then they use the oil as fuel and the electrical charge that is left from it is transmitted back to our alts" he finished and everyone stared at him amazed.  
"What?" he asked and we shook our heads. Then the door flew open and our food came.  
I had the fettuccini alfredo , Optimus and Ironhide had a Chicken Parmesan dish. The major twins shared a bowl of Spaghetti and meatballs, Bee was having a slice of lasagna and the minor twins shared a big salad. We finished up and left after Optimus paid. I got back into Bee only after he had insisted that I did. I yawned and leaned back in the nice leather seat and smiled.

"You seem happy" Bumblebee said and I nodded.  
"That's because I am" I said and he chirped.  
"Why is that cutie?" he said and I blushed.  
"That was the first time I have ever felt like I belonged." I said and he buzzed. "What?" I asked.  
"Sam you will always belong with us, whether you believe it or not, I know in my spark that, your grandfather was meant to discover Megatron, so that the code would be inscribed on his glasses, so that we would find you. Sam I know we were meant to be together" he said as we pulled into a parking lot of a hotel and I wiped my eyes.  
"Charmer" I said and he chuckled and they activated their holoforms and we went in, checked in and went to our rooms. I laid down on a bed and bee smiled at me.  
"What?" I asked and he smirked.  
"Want to have some fun my love" he whispered and I blushed and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's Pov

After a sparking session with Bumblebee

"Wow Bee" I said panting and blushing. He giggled and snuggled up to me.

"I know that was…wow" he said and kissed me.

"You know you could warn us when you are going to do that!" shouted a voice from the behind the wall.

"You could have left Hide!" I shouted back.

"I did! You…" he shouted and mumbled, I just rolled my eyes and hugged Bee.

"YOU LEAVE THOSE PRECIOUS CHILDREN ALONE!" shouted Sideswipe and I couldn't help but bust out laughing, I looked over at Bee who was snickering.

"PRECIOUS?! THEY SOUND LIKE DYING DINOBOTS!" Hide shouted, that got Optimus to laugh from the room above us.

"IRONHIDE!" he shouted through laughs.

"ITS TRUE!" He shouted back and I looked at bee.

"Can't they communicate you know…in private?" I asked and he shrugged.

"WILL YOU JUST GO TO SLEEP?!" Shouted the minor twins.

"GOODNIGHT GUYS" I shouted and there was a knock at the door, I got up and walked over to it and answered it, there was a man in a suit, it was the manager.

"Sir….Get Out" he said and I nodded, I closed the door.

"Time to go Bee…" I said sadly and he walked over and hugged me.

"WE WILL MEET YOU OUTSIDE!" Optimus shouted and that caused me to chuckle.

We packed and went downstairs and arrive at a mob in the lobby, they all turned and starred at me and bee, I put my head down and followed him out, he was waiting in his alt mode by the door, I jumped in and sighed. We drove down the road in silence.

"Sorry…" I whispered to bee.

"For what Sam…we didn't do anything wrong." he said and I nodded.

"If we hadn't…well…" I said and blushed and he revved. "anyway if we hadn't done that they wouldn't have started yelling." I said and he formed the seat around me to comfort me.

"Sam you need to stop blaming yourself for things" he said gently and I nodded.

"Okay Bee" I said and smiled and looked out the window. "You know I never really notice how beautiful the night is" I said and he played gentle music.

"Sam…" he said and I looked at the radio.

"Yeah Bee" I asked.

"Thank you" he said and I looked at him confused.

"For what?" I asked and he revved.

"Giving me a chance…I know things haven't been the greatest since you have been with me but…" I stopped him.

"Bumblebee…I want you to know if I could go back and do it over again…I wouldn't I have had the time of my life with you. I honestly can't remember the last time I have had this much fun." I said and he activated his holoform and hugged me.

"Thank you Sam" he said and I nodded. "You need to get some sleep you know" he said while reclining my seat.

"So do you" I retorted he chuckled and deactivated his holoform.

"I will, now sleep" he said and I fell asleep.

I was awoken by a quick stop. I jumped up and looked out the windshield panicking.

"Bee what happened? Is it cons?" I asked and he activated his holoform and held me.

"Calm down Sam…it is nothing…we just almost passed our destination." he said and I calmed down and looked out the window, it was raining.

"Bee where are we?" I asked and he opened the door, I got out right as Ironhide pulled up. I looked at the sign on the front of the building, 'Dave's Truck Repair', I looked at Optimus and his holoform got out.

"My sensors indicate he is in the back. I will go talk to him" he said and I nodded. He walked into the building and walked out and around back.

"Fifty Bucks says the Hatchet goes crazy" Sunstreaker said.

"I'll take that bet" Mudflap said.

"What do you think will happen Sam?" Hide asked and I shrugged.

"Hopefully something good" I said and suddenly there was a blare of sirens and I covered my ears, then a search and rescue vehicle burst through the wire fence, and a man about 50 jumped out and ran over to me.

"You have been eating what?!" he yelled and Optimus walked up right as Ratchet was looking at my mouth.

"Optimus what did you tell him" Bee asked and he shrugged.

"I told him that Sam has been eating junk food non stop" he said and Bee's mouth dropped.

"It was the truth" he said and walked over to his alt mode watching me being examined by Ratchet.

"Ratch…Ratch!" I yelled and he stopped.

"Sorry…" he said and I looked confused, where was the fire I was used to.

"It is fine, now are you going to join us?" I asked and he nodded.

"Good, because we need a good medic…" I started and he scoffed.

"A good medic…is that all I am…No Sam I am the best medic" he said with a smug smile and crossed arms.

"Anyways…since we have most of the crew back together, we need to come up with a plan of attack…" I said and looked at Optimus who shrugged.

"Don't look at me Sam…we are all following you…" he said and I groaned.

"Well we still need to find Arcee…" I said and they nodded.

"From what I can tell the rest of the Autobots are still at the base Sam" Ratchet said.

"W-whoa wait you can tell?" I asked and he raised a eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes…I can track all of my patients." he said and I made a note of that for later.

"Okay can you tell if Megatron and the Decepticons are still there?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes Sam but you don't need me for that…just turn on a TV" he said and I raised a raised a eyebrow and turned to Optimus who turned on his radio, my blood ran cold as I heard that same raspy voice I had heard so many times in my nightmares.

"I am becoming increasingly aggravated with you pathetic humans… I will asked once more, find Samuel James Witwicky or I will destroy your pathetic Earth, If you do not believe me take a look at your precious white house…" he said and suddenly there was a loud blast and static.

"You have one week" he said and the radio station returned to normal. I sat down and threw up again. Ratchet helped me up and hmmed.

"What?" I asked and he sighed.

"Sam…I think we need to roll out" Optimus said and I nodded.

"So what's the plan?" I asked

"Well…." Optimus started.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's Pov

"Ambush" I repeated as Optimus had just finished stating his plan.  
"Yes, we know the inner workings of the base, it would be perfect" he said smiling.  
"Well I suppose that could work" Ratchet said skeptical as always.  
"Well when?" I asked and Optimus raised a eyebrow.  
"This weekend…It will take us that long to get back to whatever is left of the base" he said and I nodded.  
"Okay then that is what we will do" I said and everyone nodded and deactivated their holoforms and started driving away. I hopped in Bee's alt and we followed.  
"So where are we off to now?" I asked and he chuckled.  
"We are finding a hotel that wont kick us out." he said and I blushed remembering that night.  
"Okay" I said quietly.  
"What is wrong Sam?" he asked concerned and I shrugged.  
"Nothing…I just want this to be over so I can enjoy being with you guys instead of having to worry about dying" I said and he sighed.  
"I understand Sam" he said and stayed quiet.

After a night at the hotel

"Okay, two days to go…" I said and Bee chirped and we went quiet for awhile.  
"Sam" bee asked.  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
"I want to….I want to have a romantic evening with you" he said and I looked at the radio confused.  
"What do you mean Bee?" I asked and he sighed.  
"Sam I feel like…I feel like we are drifting apart and I don't want that to happen" he said with sadness in his voice.  
"Bee I don't want that to happen either…So what were you thinking for a romantic evening" I asked and his mood seemed to brighten.  
"Well after all of this, lets go to the movies, then to a dinner, come back and snuggle on the couch for another movie and fall asleep in each others arms" he said and I smiled and nodded.  
"That sounds wonderful Bee" I said and he chirped.

Later that night

We were back at the base, Megatron was waiting, he knew our plan. He grabbed Bee and pulled him apart just like Jazz, I screamed and ran but he was there, he grabbed me and laughed at me.  
"You truly are pathetic" he growled and then blackness.  
"SAM! SAM!" Bee yelled and I opened my eyes to find his holoform over me looking me in the eye.  
"Wha..what happened?" I yawned and he pulled me up in the seat.  
"You were having a nightmare…you kicked me" he said rubbing his chest, I grimaced.  
"Sorry Bee" I said and hugged him.  
"Its okay Sam…But hey while you were asleep we gained some mileage. In another hour we will be at the base" he said and I nodded sadly.  
"Sam?" he asked as he held me.  
"Hmm?" I asked and he squeezed me.  
"Want to tell me about the nightmare, I have found sources on the internet that says talking about them helps" he said and I shook my head no and buried my face in his chest.  
"Okay Sam…hey are you hungry?" He asked and I shook my head no and went quiet, he did the same.  
"Bee?" I asked and he looked at me.  
"Yeah Sam?" he asked and I blushed.  
"How did you fall in love with me?" I asked and he chuckled.  
"Well it wasn't hard…" suddenly we were hit. I groaned and looked out the shattered window.  
"CADE!" Bee roared and speed up, I ducked just in time for bullets to fly through the windshield. Great he has his little gremlin with him too.  
"SAM STAY DOWN!" I heard Optimus shout, I peaked out the window just in time to see Optimus transform and slam down a con. I looked toward cade and froze as I saw who was sitting in the drivers seat.  
"Mikaela!" I shouted and she smirked and aimed her gun at me, I ducked and the bullet flew over me. Bee speed up past Barricade and skidded to a stop in front of the base. There was nothing there, no building, nothing…I looked at around and found eerie silence.  
"SAM!" I heard Optimus yell, I turned around just in time to be grabbed by Megatron. He grinned at me.  
"Hello boy" he growled at me and held me up for all to see, all of the bots transformed.  
"MEGATRON! PUT. HIM. DOWN" Bumblebee roared. Megatron laughed and sighed.  
"Poor Pathetic Autobot how it must feel to be powerless against what is about to happen to your disgusting excuse for a mate" he said and stared at me.  
"It is a pity human, you would have lived if you joined us" he said and aimed his blaster at me. I closed my eyes fearful and felt a surge of electricity go through me. I opened my eyes and gasped. Megatron was laying on the ground with a hole in his head and I was….standing over him. I panicked and looked down at my arms.  
"Well done young prime" I heard optimus say, I looked at him.  
"P-PRIME!?" Me and Bumblebee said in unison.

* * *

How he becomes a Prime will be explained in Book 5: Rebuilt


End file.
